


有所保留

by ajinn1021



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajinn1021/pseuds/ajinn1021





	有所保留

　　他花了半分钟从眩晕中脱离，又花了半分钟认清了现状。但这一切都太过微妙，比如，无论发生什么事，他都不可能在宿醉后出现在这种酒店里，也不可能一直和二宫和也身处同一室内并且浑身赤裸。  
　　他躺在一张柔软且光滑的床上，另一侧空空如也。二宫窝坐在房间一角的椅子上，离他不远，手上拿了根烟，大半张脸隐藏于烟雾中。  
　　“樱井翔，”见他醒了，二宫悠悠开口，“还记得我是谁吗？”  
　　樱井费了些力气坐了起来，浑身酸痛，只觉嗓子里也在冒火。二宫起身给他递了杯水，他接过，润了润喉咙。  
　　“就算你化成灰了，我也认得出你。”他淡淡地说，声音沙哑得要命。  
　　二宫站在床边，握着那玻璃制品看了他一会儿，突然笑了：“那就好，我还以为你昨天晚上要把自己灌死以彻底抛弃我。”  
　　听他这么一说，樱井开始回忆昨天晚上发生的事。无非就是自己在和二宫一起出席的酒会上喝多了，失去了知觉， 被谁谁谁送到了哪哪哪。再具体的就不记得了，是谁和送到了哪里现在来看倒是一目了然，至于到了酒店发生了什么，也不好说。  
　　二宫见他不语，便也明白他正想些什么，轻笑道：“你放心，以樱井先生的定力和酒品，昨晚就算我脱光了站在你面前自慰，也什么都不会发生。”  
　　樱井皱眉，说：“我相信二宫先生不会做出这种事来。”  
　　二宫反问：“做哪种事？”  
　　樱井说：“脱光了衣服站在我面前自慰这种事。”  
　　“哦，那也不一定。”二宫神态自若，“我可能不会主动地在你面前自己寻找快感——”  
　　他笑着说。  
　　“但我可以要求你来。”  
　　  
　　二宫的眼睛眨了眨，他将身子凑上前去，半跪在床边，吻上了樱井的唇。  
　　而樱井扶住了二宫的后脑勺，顺水推舟地加深了这个吻。  
　　一切都那么熟悉，无论是对方的温度、气味还是轮廓与线条，但谁都没有停下来怀念过去，他们一心一意地将这场性事进行下去。  
　　樱井的舌头并未在一开始便探入，他在二宫下颚停顿，吮吸着二宫的薄唇。直到二宫有些迫切般地低头迎合着樱井，他才灵巧地钻入二宫齿间与之交缠。他们的下体均已苏醒，二宫搂住樱井的脖颈，任由对方将自己身上的衣服剥除。二宫穿的是件宽大浴袍，扯着腰带松松一卸便一丝不挂。两具赤裸身体相贴，下体频频接触，气氛便愈发火热。他肺活量不及樱井，未过多久便已满脸通红气喘吁吁。  
　　樱井和二宫都挺擅长调情。譬如当樱井的手顺着二宫身体缓缓抚摸时，二宫从喉底发出的呜咽声令他像极了小动物。他将敏感的身体扭成性感的曲线，无论是为了尽量地贴合着樱井的手还是受了刺激的真实反应，都会一点一点挑起樱井将他吞食入腹的欲望。二宫被樱井抚过的地方都像着了火，顺着起了一路的小疙瘩。两人交合的口间偶尔露出一条小缝，二宫的喘息便流了出来，又被樱井以吻封住。樱井此刻哪里还像是宿醉，他一如每次二宫见到他时一样精力充沛。  
　　他们仍是面对面的，二宫却被樱井抱上了床，樱井背靠着床头板而二宫跨坐在樱井怀中。樱井的吻逐渐下移至二宫精致的锁骨上，用一串细细的啮咬在粉白的肌肤上留下暧昧的印记。樱井的唇形生的厚，适合接吻也情欲感满分，在他的连番挑逗下，二宫的乳尖变得嫣红坚硬。房间里很昏暗，厚重的窗帘将一切光线阻隔于外，二宫分了点神，伸手开了床头灯，昏黄的灯光一洒，映得樱井留下的印记闪闪发亮。  
　　只是在灯光下，他们能清楚地看见彼此。如果说情事的开始只是因为一时兴起氛围使然的话，那么当对象的脸真真切切投射进视网膜后，反而会觉得不够真切甚至失焦。眼下二宫和也离他如此之近，近得甚至可以看清睫毛，如同做了多年的梦，一夜间中了彩票变成了亿万富翁，对着那财富，樱井一时有些恍惚。  
　　二宫气急败坏地狠狠咬住了他的肩膀：“继续，混蛋。”  
　　他又把不知从什么地方摸出的润滑剂丢给樱井，樱井接过却并未打开，眼底的笑意有些高深莫测。  
　　二宫正想说什么，却被立刻打断了，因为樱井将他轻轻放倒在床上，俯下身，将他的分身含入口中，轻柔地舔舐着。  
　　快感汹涌而至，樱井的口腔温暖湿润，加上那人时轻时重富有技巧性的挑逗，二宫只觉全身的血流向下体涌去，湿滑的触感包裹住了他，敏感的器官甚至能感受到樱井粗糙的舌苔纹路。他的分身在樱井口中越发肿胀，时不时被樱井用牙齿略微刺激，他便一身战栗。樱井的头毛茸茸的，茶色的发尾不经意般抚过那片区域，奇妙的触感令二宫不住地蜷缩。那人的眼睛闪亮而纯情，不时越过耻毛含笑望着他。二宫躺着，腿被恶意地叉开却无法合拢，分身顶端渗出的液体与樱井的唾液混在一起，从那人唇边流下。这画面毫无保留地映在二宫眼中，羞耻感从神经中枢传至身体每一个角落却只能加强对于情事的认知，浑身的毛孔似乎都蒸腾着热气而全身上下都叫嚣着……  
　　二宫想要哽咽出声，却又强行抑制着自己不将呻吟脱口而出。他自以为与樱井分开这么些年，经历过那么多，他便可以从那人身边毕业了，但身体却如此诚实，敏感的地方，被触碰而会感到羞耻的地方，全被记得一清二楚。  
　　他们不算过于熟识，但起码他们熟悉彼此的身体。  
　　樱井只在顶端浅尝辄止，随后的吻落在二宫两个囊袋上、大腿根部，并有向后滑去的趋势。明明分身早已涨得发疼，短时间内却并不能得到满足，二宫哽着喉咙，发出了些意义不明的声响。樱井低低一笑，扶着二宫重新坐了起来。他终于取了些润滑剂置于中指，轻轻说了声：“nino，放松点。”  
　　他分开那人线条圆润的双臀，将第一根手指探入二宫紧闭的密穴，另一手带着二宫来到自己身下。他听见二宫在手指伸入时吸了口气，便低声抚慰：“没关系的，太久没做，习惯就好。”  
　　二宫水汽氤氲的眼睛颇为愤怒地瞪了他一眼，专心抚慰起樱井的下体，而他自己的东西，也在樱井手指的探索下又挺翘了几分。他试图一手握着樱井的，另一手抚慰自己，却被樱井阻止。欲望急于得到宣泄，但他知道，樱井喜欢两人一起到达顶峰，便也就不情不愿地忍住了。樱井并未闲着，他叼起二宫的耳垂，在他耳廓附近一通胡乱地吻。二宫在耳后似乎是有个敏感点，他轻轻吹了口气，惹得二宫浑身一震，又报复性地加快了手下的撸动。  
　　随着第三根手指的探入，二宫的腰已经有了些塌下的趋势，整个人软绵绵地像是一块团子，却苦于无法发泄。而樱井在二宫的尽力公事下呼吸也有些不稳，他在密穴中探索的手指一转，二宫一声尖尖的呻吟滑了出来，樱井便知道他找到了那个地方。  
　　他撤出了手指，离开的那一瞬间二宫的呼吸变得急促，樱井甚至不用看也能想象出后穴是怎样一副春光旖旎的情形。他又坏心眼地等了会儿，直到被挑起欲望的二宫急切地去寻他的唇，声音有些委屈地说：“翔……翔酱，快点……”  
　　“快点什么？”樱井说，敏锐地察觉了称呼的更改。他们的身体离得愈发紧密，贴在一起的地方的温度很高也难以分开。一滴汗从樱井胸前的结实肌肉流过，显得阳刚之气十足，而二宫浑身通粉，身上黏黏糊糊但又光滑得像是艺术品。  
　　被樱井居高临下的目光挑逗，二宫又羞又恼，红着脸哽了半天，那诱惑的话也未说出口。樱井看他这副样子倒是很愉快，他一把捞过二宫的腰，用低沉沙哑的声音道：“那就来吧。”  
　　他扶着二宫的双臀让他慢慢地向下坐，并不停地用吻安抚二宫。二宫显然有些紧张，加之体力不够，大腿甚至在微微打战。他紧紧闭着眼，搂着樱井脖子的手从未放松，还未进入就已轻喘起来。  
　　“没事的，nino。”樱井说，二宫倚在他身上，将身体的主导权交给了对方，才感觉到自己身体缓缓地下沉，随后，就是樱井分身的顶端进入密穴的刺激感，一下子将羞耻的意识冲于脑后。  
　　樱井托着他缓缓进入，甬道的紧致与滑腻感一时间令他又硬了几分。二宫大口大口地喘气，试图尽快适应久违的被侵入感。最终他将樱井长长的那物完全没入了体内，樱井恶意地动了动，他喘了喘，就没了动静。  
　　他有些难耐地扭动身体，但仅仅是这点细小摩擦不足以满足，但樱井看起来并不打算进行下一步。二宫大脑乱作一团，最终还是细如蚊蝇开了口：“翔酱……呜……你来吧……求你……”  
　　他仿佛听见樱井低低地笑了笑，知道他的目的达成了。  
　　樱井力气挺大，一把将二宫推倒，同时开始大力冲撞。他的分身几乎完全抽出，又狠狠地再次没入，这一下令二宫眼角露出点晶莹，露骨呻吟不绝于耳。  
　　那灼热的存在感高的惊人的存在在令他感到些许不适之后，带给他的几乎就是碾压般的快感。身后一次次地被填满，交合处发出令人面红耳赤的淫靡声响，润滑剂油腻顺滑的触感既保护了他的身体，又将快感放大数倍。  
　　“太……太深了……”二宫断断续续地说。但樱井完全没有停下的意思，他以几乎莽撞的力度冲撞着，一次次变换着角度将分身插入。二宫就着他施与的力的角度，不得不抬起腰身迎合。直到某一次抽插时，分身顶端轻巧抚过了那个点，二宫的腰一塌，发出了一声清亮的呻吟，堪堪被樱井抱住。  
　　接下来樱井改变了方式，那抽插不再毫无规律，而是每一下都对准了那个点，这令二宫几乎失去了任何力气。他下意识夹紧了臀缝也下意识地迎合着。关于那一点的每次进攻都令他浑身酥软，下体也随着樱井的每一次冲撞越发坚硬。他知道自己快要到达那里了，但此刻他已放弃了理智与思考，樱井并未停下，在情欲混沌中，他们寻找着彼此的唇。  
　　他们最终一起到达高潮，再在那片无垠空虚里接吻，以给予彼此最大的慰藉。  
　  
　　其实原本不该是这样的。  
　　他们本应该对坐在装修奢侈高档的餐厅中吃着高级料理谈谈新闻艺术顺道把几笔生意谈好合同签好道一句合作愉快，但事情从第一次见面后的那个晚上起，走势就变得脱离了正轨。  
　　简而言之，他们成了彼此的半吊子床伴。将市场比作修罗场从不未过，他们小心翼翼跋涉其间，彼此陷于尔虞我诈的泥沼，却选择将身体坦诚相对，毫无保留。  
　　要给这段关系定义实在太难，索性就不再追求那个名分。走出这房间，他们依旧是优秀的对手与优秀的伙伴，但至少，如果还有一秒停留于此，他们便依旧依恋彼此。这大约就是他们的相处模式。  
　　他们隔着一个松软的枕头对视着，性事结束，空气中依旧弥漫着浓重的色气味道，他们谁也没有说话，气氛平淡。  
　　最后还是二宫开了口，一如既往地面上风轻云淡，语气却有些恼怒与自暴自弃。  
　　“喂我说……不给我清理一下吗？”  
　　“明早有工作？”樱井的声音染上了性感色彩，问道。  
　　二宫答：“没有。”  
　　“我也没有。”樱井说。  
　　他们面面相觑，樱井极坦然地望着二宫，直到二宫噗嗤一声笑出声来。  
　　“那就是没关系咯？”二宫说。  
　　“不，”樱井说，“我觉得我们应该考虑一些事情。”  
　　他们心照不宣，相视而笑，模糊的影子映在彼此眼中，明明都有所保留。


End file.
